I SURRENDER
by kurohimex105
Summary: Hi there here is a one shot story with the Pairing of Germany N.Iatly. Here Germany and Italy have a fight, Italy gets upset and runs away on seeing Italy so upset Germany has no choice but to Surrender to his beloved Italy. [ YAOI ] If you can't leave a polite review then I don't want to know! I have no time for miscreants


Okay here is another story with my all time fave pairing Germany + , I love these two so much. They just look so perfect together, well any way I hope you like this story.

**I SURRENDER**

Italy was sulking in his room, he had once again been told off by Germany for wanting to keep a stray kitten he had found. He thought back to earlier that morning and what Germany had said to him.

"ITALY...STOP PLAYING WITH THAT DAMN CAT AND GET BACK TO TRAINING"!

"But Germany she's so soft and cute and besides that she's just a kitten she needs me"!

Italy looked at Germany pleadingly hoping that Germany would let him keep the kitten.

"WE CAN'T KEEP HER"!

"But why not"?

"Italy this is a military base not a place for you to rescue every stray cat, dog you find! Do you know how hard it was to find a home for that stray dog you found not to mention the five cats you picked up last month."

"BUT GERMANY..."!

"The answer is still NO..."!

Italy started to cry hot tears welled up in his innocent eyes, he looked up at Germany through his tear stained eyes.

"Italy I'm sorry please don't cry"!

But the little Italian wasn't listening he shouted at the German

"GERMANY YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE PANTS... I HATE YOU"! After saying this Italy ran off still clutching the kitten.

"ITALY WAIT..."! Germany shouted but it was too late when Italy was upset or afraid of something he was a really fast runner. Italy was out of earshot in fact Germany couldn't see him at all.

Germany was shocked Italy had never once said that he hated him, sure they've had arguments before but Italy had never told him that he hated him not once.

Germany hadn't meant to make Italy upset he was just trying to be realistic about their situation. After all a military base is no place for a small kitten.

Germany was now feeling guilty about the whole thing especially for making his sweet Italy cry. Germany sighed before going to look for his way ward partner.

"I guess he must be really upset with me! Looks like I've got no choice but to surrender to him." Germany smiled at the thought of him surrendering to this small innocent, adorable country known as Italy.

Germany told the troops that training was over for the day and then headed home. He knew Italy would be there and of course he would be crying like always.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Italy had taken the kitten home, there he gave the small kitten some mushed up tuna and a saucer of special kitten milk. He loved animals and he loved helping them, he couldn't understand why Germany had to be so mean about it.

Italy stroked the kitten who was now curled up on a cushion on the chair which stood by the window in his bedroom. The small kitten was soon fast asleep and so Italy went and sat on his bed.

Italy sat on his bed clutching his knees as he once again began to cry, he had said something mean to Germany. He wondered if Germany now hated him. He never meant to say that he hated Germany quite the contrary he loved Germany so much. Italy buried his face while he sobbed the thought of Germany hating him was too much for him to bear.

Just then he heard the sound of the front door and a familiar voice calling for him.

"ITALY..."!

"ITALY... ARE ….YOU… HOME..."!

Italy's heart began to pound at the sound of Germany's booming voice but he was too afraid to move. What if he was angry, what if he hated him, what if but before Italy could think of anything else the door to his room opened.

"So this is where you are! why didn't you answer me if you were here I've been worried about you"!

As soon as Italy saw Germany hot tears welled up in his eyes, he jumped off the bed and ran towards Germany shouting.

"GERMANY...GERMANY..."!

Italy wrapped his arms around the muscular form of Germany. Italy apologized while still crying.

"Ger...Germany...I...I'm...so...sorry..."!

Germany wrapped his strong arms around the small Italian in a tender embrace and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry too my dear sweet Italy and so I say this to you".

"I SURRENDER"!

Italy looked up at Germany looking quite bemused he didn't know what Germany meant by this.

"Germany what do you mean by surrender"?

"I mean Italy I surrender to you, I will do anything you want from now on because the thing is I hate to see you cry".

"You mean I can keep the kitten"?

"Yes but you'll have to promise me that you'll take good care of her".

"OH GERMANY THANK YOU SO MUCH"!

Italy's eyes beamed with happiness and joy.

Germany smiled on seeing the happy look in the young Italians eyes.

"Say Germany is there anything I can do to make you happy"?

Germany thought for a moment then cupped Italy's chin and said.

"How about this"! Italy found his lips in a passionate kiss with Germany's.

Germany pulled Italy closer to him to deepen the kiss, Italy moaned sweetly into the kiss. Lips slowly parted and their tongues began a sensuous dance with one another. After what seemed like ages they slowly pulled away from one another to regain some much needed oxygen.

Both young men stared at one after what seemed like an eternity Italy said.

"I SURRENDER... Germany make me yours"! Italy said with a mischievous smile upon his innocent face.

After hearing this Germany smiled, he picked up Italy and took him over to the bed and gently placed his cute charged upon the bed.

Germany's hands worked like magic and skillfully undid the buttons to Italy's shirt. Now his hands where free to caress Italy's slender body. The touch of Germany's hands sent shivers up Italy's body which caused him to moan with desire.

It wasn't longer before both of them where completely naked, Germany placed butterfly kisses all over Italy's body, he then began to massage Italy's nipples they soon became harder under Germanys touch.

"Ahh...Mo...More...Touch me more..."! Italy said through bated breath.

"As you wish my sweet"! Germany said who was feeling quite good knowing he had this kind of effect on Italy.

Germany hands glided across Italy's body massaging him, mapping him lovingly. Germany took ahold of Italy's shaft which had already begun to harden, he looked up at Italy.

"Hmmmmmm look at you getting all hot and bothered and we haven't even gotten to the main part yet"!

"Its' because you're touching me Germany that's why"! Italy said this while blushing.

"I see so you like it when I touch you, very well then I shall grant your wish"!

With that Germany wrapped his hand around Italy's shaft and began to pump it. Italy cried out with pleasure, the touch of Germanys hand, the force it all felt so good. Soon Italy felt that he was on the verge of coming but before he could warn Germany he ejaculated into Germany's hand.

"Well that was a lot"! Germany said

"I'm...s...sorry...I didn't mean to come in your hand like that"!

Italy said looking apologetic.

"It's okay but we do have a problem now"!

"What's that"?

"Well with my hand all sticky like this I'm afraid we can't continue"!

Italy looked at Germanys hand which was now covered in semen, suddenly he took hold of Germanys hand and began to lick the semen off of Germanys hand.

"Italy you don't have to do that we could have used some tissue you know"!

"Yeah but I want us to continue as soon as possible and besides this might turn you on even more"! Italy said with a mischievous look upon his face.

"What am I to do with you"? Germany said

"Love me and make me yours"! Italy said while grinning

On hearing this Germany couldn't hold back any more, he was soon on top of Italy ravaging him. He lubed up his shaft with some lotion and slowly penetrated Italy's welcoming hole. Italy whimpered as he felt Germanys hard shaft graze the walls of his inner recesses but it was only momentarily.

They soon found themselves lost in the thralls of ecstasy as their bodies joined and became one. With each thrust from Germany Italy moaned with wanton desire, as the thrust's quickened all that could be heard where sound of the bed springs creaking and the lustful tones of Germany and Italy.

"Ahhhhhhh...Ger...Germany..."!

"Ahhhhhhhhh...I...Italy..."!

"Ger...Germany...I...I LOVE YOU..."!

"YEAH...I LOVE YOU TOO Italy..."!

Both young men came to a climax, their entire bodies tingled from the orgasm they had just shared. Germany slowly withdrew from Italy, his hot white seed poured out of Italy's hole and onto the once clean white sheets.

Germany and Italy laid down upon the bed holding each other in a tender embrace. Before they drifted off to sleep Italy asked Germany a question.

"Say Germany have you ever surrendered to another country besides me"?

"Nope I haven't you're the only one I will ever surrender too because I just can't win against you"!

"What do you mean by that, of course you can win I mean I'm weak compared to you Germany"!

"I mean I can't fight you because I love you Italy"!

"I love you too Germany".

Both of them shared a tender kiss before they slowly fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Well that's it for this one shot story, I hope you liked reading it. I had planned on writing something different than the story your reading now. But my hands had a mind of their own and this story came out instead.


End file.
